This invention relates to accessories for a camera, and more particularly to apparatus for holding a camera and flash unit.
Serious photographers usually hold a flash unit at a distance on the order of one foot or more away from the camera to avoid "pink eye" wherein reflections from the flash unit appear in the eyes of the subject. Usually, the flash unit is held high above the camera to eliminate disturbing side shadows. Devices for holding the camera and flash unit, with the flash unit high above the camera, are known. However, such devices have been uncomfortable and difficult to use.
In the taking of a typical flash photograph with a camera and flash unit holder, the substantial weight of the apparatus and the torque resulting from the center of gravity being at one side of the handle, must be supported for a period of several minutes while several pictures are taken. Where a common thirty-five millimeter camera is utilized, the apparatus must be held high enough that the camera lies at eye level while various adjustments are made, particularly the turning of the lens to focus it. The arm of the photographer can become tired in a short period of time, while holding the apparatus with the camera at eye level.